


Klaine Advent Fic 2014

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: Breathplay, Christmas Fluff, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, nanny!blaine (chapter 1), talk about threesome (chapter 3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the fic I write for the Klaine Advent Challenge in one place. Each chapter is independent of the others unless stated otherwise. I'll update tags as I go, and the rating if I need to, but keep in mind that I'm trying to do a BDSM spin on each prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ache

Blaine can feel the muscles of his shoulders twinge every time he moves. His whole body aches, and all he wants to do is collapse into bed, or maybe pout at Kurt until he gets a massage and a hot bath. Or all three. All three would be  _really_ nice.

By the time he gets home, he never wants to see another glitter shaker again.

Getting a job as a nanny over the summer had seemed a really good idea at the time. Blaine had fond memories of a nanny he had one summer when he was eight, and it had felt right to try and pass that feeling on to somebody else. He’d lucked out too. He’d heard horror stories about nannying in New York City, and the ratio of female to male nannies was more than a little daunting, but around the time he’d been planning to call it quits and start sending out job applications to local restaurants and shops, he’d been called to interview with the Davisons.

Jett was a doctor, Laura an executive at a company Blaine couldn’t pronounce but had made Kurt gasp, both worked full time, and they had no close family to take the kids during the day. Blaine got a decent wage for a 7am to 7pm job, employers who weren’t around during the day to criticise his techniques with the kids but always got home on time to tuck them into bed, and they both seemed genuinely grateful to him every time he said goodbye.

Don’t get him wrong, Blaine loves his job.

He just should have thought a little more about having a crafts session with twin toddlers and a six year old who thought “no” was interchangeable with “you can definitely do that as long as I’m not looking”.

Kurt comes home to find Blaine passed out on the kitchen floor.

“Blaine?”

“Mmmf?”

“Why is there glitter on your butt?”

“Mmm-ba-mm-uh-ph-eye.”

“Okay,” Kurt says, kneeling down beside his boyfriend and rolling him onto his side. “Now say that again without tonguing the floor.”

“Christmas in July.”

“You’re saying words that I understand individually but make absolutely no sense put together, you know that right?”

Blaine huffs out a laugh and struggles to sit upright, grimacing as the muscles in his back are pulled tight. Kurt pulls him into his lap and starts massaging along his shoulders. For a minute Blaine doesn’t say anything, lost in the bliss that is Kurt’s hands, even through his shirt, and then; “The Davisons are Jewish and don’t celebrate Christmas, but the kids wanted to have the experience so I got permission from Laura to make this week an unofficial Christmas celebration. We’ve been making Christmas cookies and putting tinsel everywhere, and today we were making Christmas cards and cutting snowflakes out of paper. Big mistake.”

“While that’s really sweet, it doesn’t explain the glitter butt.”

“Abigail knocked over a glitter shaker and I didn’t notice and sat in it. It won’t come off, I tried everything! I had to take the subway like this! There’s a gold trail leading right to our front door from their house.”

Blaine’s voice fades into a whine at the end, and he looks so utterly miserable that Kurt takes pity and gets them both on their feet.

“Go strip in the bathroom and start running a bath, I’ll get dinner started and then come join you,” he says. “Lazy night tonight.”

“Have I told you I love you?”

“A few times, never hurts to hear it again though,” Kurt says, kissing the tip of Blaine’s nose before turning and busying himself with dicing onions.

“Love you,” Blaine calls over his shoulder as he walks towards the bathroom. “But if you ever suggest heavy duty bondage on a work night again, I won’t any longer! There are only so many excuses for pulled muscles I can give before Laura gets suspicious.”

Kurt waits until he hears the water running before throwing back, “What if we used tinsel? We could make it festive bondage!”

Blaine’s spluttering laughter is more than worth the cut he gets on his finger from being distracted while chopping veg. 


	2. Balance

Blaine nuzzles into Kurt’s neck, sighing softly.

It’s been difficult this Christmas, finding a balance between everything. Since Blaine took up an extra job to help pay for the wedding, they’ve had almost no time for themselves. As one of them enters the apartment, it seems like the other is on their way out to a class or study group or work. Kurt has seen more of Elliott than he has Blaine for the last few weeks, since they’ve started going to the same extra super early morning yoga class and nothing short of an earthquake will get Blaine out of bed before the sun has risen.

They have one night before they fly back to Ohio to spend Christmas with their families, and what was meant to be a romantic dinner has turned into a four hour nap after a particularly gruelling day for them both. There’s not much of the night left at all really, there’s an early alarm set so they can pack. Well Kurt can, Blaine will sleepily watch him from under the comforter and offer the odd bit of advice about socks and scarves.

Blaine’s eyes blink open as a hand runs through his curls, and he turns his face into Kurt’s shoulder to hide his smile. “Woken up then, honey?” Kurt says.

Blaine nods, keeps his eyes down as he sits up, wringing his hands in his lap. Kurt frowns as he watches him, before something in Blaine’s expression seems to click and Kurt grins. “We haven’t had much time to ourselves lately, have we darling?”

A shake of the head.

“Do you need me?”

“Please.”

“On your knees for me, then, pet.”


	3. Cloud

Kurt has never had a sub go down as quickly or as deeply as Blaine before.

 The first time it happened, with Kurt’s hand on Blaine’s throat while he blinked back tears and tried to take a breath that wouldn’t come, it scared the crap out of him. One minute Blaine was attempting to gasp out Kurt’s name, half-syllables not quite managing to make themselves known, and the next his eyes were blank, body lax in Kurt’s bed. When Kurt had called his name, Blaine’s eyes had roamed over his face but continued to straight through him, like he couldn’t get them to focus enough. Kurt had started to pull back, afraid he’d cut off Blaine’s air supply for too long and missed the signal, but when he checked he found the little bell in Blaine’s hand was still clutched tightly against his palm.

Kurt had had subs before, but it had taken weeks, months sometimes, for them to trust him enough to let go and slip under.

He’d only known Blaine for three hours then, had taken him home from Dani’s Christmas Kinks and Twinks party. Three hours of shy looks across the room before Blaine had plucked up the courage to ask Kurt to dance. Taking him home was the easiest decision Kurt had made in years. He’d always been a sucker for big eyes, and Blaine’s were huge and paired with a cute little blush when he’d asked Kurt for a lesson in breathplay.

They’ve managed to refine things since then. In the four months that they’ve been together, Kurt has learned exactly what will make Blaine drop, and how long it will take him to get there. He’s also learned that letting Blaine go under means a lot more downtime is needed afterwards. It can take Blaine hours to fully come back to himself after a scene.

For that reason, Wednesday and Friday nights are the only times they indulge in the things that send Blaine the deepest. So long as there are no other intervening factors, breathplay, full body restraint, and any form of sight or sound deprivation will send him down before Kurt has even finished undressing. Those are the only nights that they both have nothing on, as well as a clear schedule the morning after.

It’s on a Saturday morning that Kurt finally asks, “What’s it like?”

Blaine is still waking up, eyes heavy with sleep as he wrinkles his nose at Kurt. “What’s what like?”

“Going… y’know, down. Under. Subspace. Whatever you want to call it.” He’s asked subs before, but they’d never been able to put it into words. His last boy had just laughed and suggested Kurt go find someone to dom him so he could see for himself.

“Oh.” Blaine’s quiet as he stretches out on the bed, bones cracking while Kurt winces at the sound. “I guess… It’s a bit like floating. Like I’m underwater and you’re above, or we’re in the clouds. You just feel really safe and secure. I know things are happening to my body and I’m aware of them, but there’s distance. All your thoughts about work and money fade into the background. I’m just aware of you. Just want to—“ Blaine ducks his head, rubbing his face against the pillow in embarrassment. “Just want to please you,” he finishes. “It’s a rush and too much and not enough, and you never want to come down from wherever it is you actually are.”

Blaine turns his head to the side and wiggles his eyebrows at Kurt. “We should get Elliott to come play with us the next time you’re not in the mood to dom.  See if he can show you what it’s like.”

“Maybe I will,” Kurt says, shoving Blaine’s shoulder playfully and rolling him onto his back so Kurt can straddle him. “Not enough for you am I?”

“I didn’t say that!” Blaine yelps, twisting in the sheets as he tries to escape Kurt’s fingers skating up his sides. “Kurt, no, stop, that _tickles_! I’m sorry! You’re more than enough for me!”

Kurt falls forward and catches himself on each elbow, so he’s hovering over Blaine. He steals a kiss and pulls back with a smirk. “I should hope so. But maybe we will invite Elliott to play one night. Maybe he’ll be able to keep you quiet up here,” Kurt taps Blaine’s mouth, “while I’m busy elsewhere.”

Blaine’s eyes widen. “That could be fun.”

“Mmm, that could be very fun. We can always ask him tonight. Dani’s party theme is _Poly and Plugs and Presents, Oh My,_ after all.”


	4. Dessert

It’s ridiculous, that’s what it is.

If Tina or Sam knew about it, Blaine would never get a moment’s peace again. They’d bring it up at every opportunity. Birthdays, Christmas, random weekends, sleepovers, days out, phone calls… And Cooper. They would definitely tell Cooper.

So it’s best that Blaine keeps it quiet that he has been following ThreeDomsToRuleThemAll on Tumblr for six months. There’s also their Twitter, and Instagram, and the day Blaine got followed back by their main account on Twitter, he might have squealed. And rolled his chair back. And then overbalanced, tipped the chair over, and almost died. His Mom had completely panicked when he came downstairs with blood trickling down the back of his neck, but that’s a whole other story.

As the name suggests, the blog specialises in domination. The three people who run it are Elk, who posts the more explicit domination audio, Dae, the only one who does video and is also the one most likely to interact with their audience, and Kimber.

Blaine _really_ likes Kimber.

He posts audio every Thursday morning, and by the time Blaine gets home from school and can actually listen to it, he’s always wound up tight. Kimber’s audio is nothing like the others. Dae and Elk are explicit to the extreme; ask a lot from their followers. Kimber is softer, doesn’t actually post anything with orders to do with sex. The power behind his words is unmistakeable, but his intent isn’t to get people off. Sometimes his audio is guided meditation, other times he motivates, a few times he’s set challenges and asked people to keep him updated through Instagram.

Kimber doesn’t post much about his personal life. Between their set days, Elk and Dae often run Q&A sessions, and that’s how Blaine finds out that the three of them are in a band in New York City. Kimber takes part in the sessions, but he only answers advice questions. It’s through the others that Blaine gradually learns more about his mysterious crush, little crumbs they drop that he hoards in a way that his friends would probably call unhealthy.

Blaine doesn’t care.

He’s not stupid. He knows they have thousands of followers, that he’s one of many lovesick people eagerly awaiting Kimber’s posts. It doesn’t mean he can’t wish there was more to it than that.

He rushes home from school on Thursday, like he does every week. It’s been a bad day, a surprise test in his first class setting the mood for the rest of them. There’s a note on the fridge telling him that his parents have gone to visit his grandmother for a long weekend, and they’ll be back sometime on Sunday. Blaine had forgotten that that was this week.

Any other time he might have been annoyed, but if it means he gets the house to himself and doesn’t have to hide in his room to listen to Kimber’s newest post, he’s fine with it. Dae had posted a teaser on Instagram the night before, of a man silhouetted against a bright blue light, holding a fork in one hand.

_K’s got something extra special cooking for you ready for tomorrow! Not binaural though, sorry babes!_

Blaine normally listens to Kimber with his headphones, less because he’s worried about his parents overhearing and more because he likes the intimate feeling of it. Kimber does most of his audio binaurally, so it feels like he’s moving around and whispering in Blaine’s ear, like he’s really in the room. If today’s post isn’t binaural, and the house is empty, Blaine decides to indulge.

He sets his laptop up in the kitchen, makes a sandwich, turns off the light, and hits play.

“Hello there.”Kimber’s not quite whispering, but he’s speaking softly enough that Blaine has to strain to hear him. “I thought we’d do something a little different today. I have a real… _craving_ , for cake, so I’m going to bake one. You’re going to bake one too. You don’t need to worry though, I’m right here to talk you through each step. You just have to listen carefully, and do _exactly_ as I say.”

Blaine’s sandwich ends up forgotten on the counter in his rush to gather the ingredients Kimber wants him to have, to do the things he wants him to do.

It’s very easy, wanting to please Kimber.

He tweets a photo of his cake later that night, adds _Kimber and cake, what a perfect dessert! Can’t wait for next week’s post!_

He gets retweeted by the main account, and another half an hour later he gets a new follower. Kurt Hummel. 21. NYC.

It doesn’t take a genius to work out just who he is.

Blaine gets a new message, and ends up squealing into his hands.

_Looks tastier than mine did, you’re a natural! Good boy._


	5. Evening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of yesterday's drabble, "dessert".

Kurt doesn’t message him for the rest of the week. Blaine doesn’t reply, doesn’t know _how,_ and he suddenly becomes very self-conscious about what he tweets because Kurt keeps on following him. He stays extra respectful and doesn’t tweet as much as he normally does, until Tuesday morning when Sam steals his phone to take a photo of the two of them in full superhero get-up before school and tweets it on Blaine’s account.

Kurt favorites it, and Blaine can’t seem to stop himself from smiling for two days straight.

It’s Elk who puts up a teaser on Wednesday night this time, a five second video of a pillow being fluffed while someone hums in the background.

_Kimber hopes you’re all ready for a little breather tomorrow!_

Blaine’s gone through Kurt’s followers on twitter—mostly family and friends from the looks of things—and is confident that Elk is actually someone called Elliott, because he occasionally posts YouTube videos of him singing and Blaine recognises his voice. Dae is obviously Dani, her profile photo matches the girl in the videos Dae posts on Tuesdays. He follows them both without really thinking about it, and is surprised when they follow him back.

Dani goes a step further and follows his Instagram and Tumblr. The latter must have required some serious sleuthing, Blaine tries hard to keep his Tumblr URL away from all his other social media. Future employers don’t need to know how deep his love of bowties, hot guys in suits, and 80’s music goes.

They especially don’t need to know about the fanfiction.

Blaine finds himself hoping that she hasn’t shared any of the things she’s found with Kurt. There are definitely a few gushing posts about Kimber—very deliberately not tagged with anything that could lead them to be found—that he will die of embarrassment from if Kurt ever says he’s read them.

Which isn’t likely, since aside from favoriting that one tweet and the message from Thursday, Kurt hasn’t acknowledged Blaine’s existence.

His audio post goes up on Thursday morning like always, and while Blaine is in Glee Club, Kurt tweets on his personal account for the first time that week.

 _@elliottgilbert @danigotback_ One Three Hill pre-Christmas performance on Dec. 23rdat Spangles. Hope some of you can make it! 

Blaine doesn’t pay any attention to Mr Schue for the rest of the hour, too busy working out how to explain to his parents his sudden desire to be in New York two days before Christmas. By the time everyone is packing up to go home, Blaine has found a flight, a hotel, and is working on his speech to his parents about the importance of independence now that he’s eighteen. He doesn’t think for a second that they’ll let him go, but he can hope.

They aren’t home when he gets back, so Blaine locks himself in his room and goes to ThreeDomsToRuleThemAll. Kimber’s audio is up with a set of instructions typed out below them.

_Normally I let you all decide how you want to listen, but today I have a very specific set up I want you to follow. You must be certain you aren’t going to be interrupted for the next TWO hours before you press play. There is a download link below. No viruses or anything, I promise, just download the audio and put it on your iPod, MP3 player, phone, or whatever you usually listen to music with. I want you to listen to this in your room. On your bed._

_Lie down flat on your back, with your curtains or blinds closed so the room is dark. If there’s still light coming from somewhere, block it out. I want you to be in complete darkness. Have one pillow beneath your head, headphones on, and then press play._

_I’ll be waiting._

It’s a relaxation exercise. Blaine closes his eyes and lets Kimber’s voice wash over him. He’s instructed to let his body go lax. Kimber talks him through each toe, finger, limb going heavy. Once Blaine’s completely relaxed, Kimber starts talking about letting go of any stress or bad thoughts, does a step by step walk through of a visualisation exercise, gives little orders for Blaine to follow. It’s just a series of move this hand, say this out loud, picture this, remember that, but by the time Kimber starts to wind the session down, Blaine’s whole body is warm with pleasure. Kimber only normally praises at the very end of the audio, but today he’s followed every prompt with a “well done” or a “thank you for doing that for me”, and for the first time since Monday, Blaine doesn’t feel like he’s about to itch right out of his skin. The last ten minutes are Kimber instructing how to remake the bed. He ends with a soft “ _good bye, we’ll meet again next week_ ” and Blaine actually whines at the thought of waiting a whole week to hear that voice again.

He could just listen to one of Kimber’s old posts again, but there’s something about being made to wait another seven days each time that gives Blaine some strange satisfaction.

He tweets instead, a photo of the freshly made bed with his iPod and headphones on the pillow, and writes: _Feeling very sleepy right now, 7 days until my next dose of Kimber :(_

He gets favorited by Dani and Elliott as well as the main account, and Dani retweets him with a winky face and messages him a link to a private YouTube playlist of One Three Hill rehearsals. All the videos Blaine had found of One Three Hill before had been shaky handhelds that were out of focus, taken by a fan who was surrounded by people cheering and singing along. The rehearsals are much more satisfactory to watch, and Blaine loses himself in the strip of pale skin that shows between Kurt’s pants and shirt whenever he stretches between songs.

 Kurt messages him an hour later, waiting until it was more evening than afternoon, like last time. _A natural baker and now nice straight edges. You’re being so good for me._

Blaine decides that even if he has to beg on his knees every day until December 23rd, he will get his parents to agree to let him go to the show.  

Thursday evenings are definitely his new favorite.


	6. Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (No BDSM in this one, just G rated Klaine family adventures)

Kurt’s helping Clemmie and Isaac bake Christmas cookies in the kitchen when an ear-splitting shriek comes from the living room. The three of them have barely had time to stare at one another in shock before Blaine comes sprinting into the kitchen, Faye held tight in his arms. “We need to go to the hospital,” he says, “where are my keys?”

“On the counter, but I can drive.” Isaac is already turning the oven off, Clemmie is pulling her apron over her masses of curls, both peering anxiously at their little sister. “What happened?”

“I don’t know exactly, she was playing by the table and I turned my back for half a second, and when I turned around she had climbed the ladder and was falling. Kurt, she hit her head really hard.”

“She’ll be fine,” Kurt says firmly. Blaine is in full blown panic mode, and after three kids Kurt has learned that being in control is the only way to stop Blaine shutting down completely and scaring the kids even more. “Isaac, Clem, shoes and in the car, right now.” Taking them to the ER isn’t ideal, but Kurt also isn’t going to stay home while Faye is being examined by doctors—and okay she still hasn’t said a word since Blaine carried her over and Kurt might not be in outward freak out mode, but he thinks his heart might actually be failing with how much it’s jumping around right now.

The second Isaac and Clementine are out of the room, Kurt crosses over to Blaine and brushes Faye’s hair out of her eyes. She’s pale, clinging tightly to his shirt. “Daddy?”

“Yeah, baby, I’m here. You had a bit of a tumble, hey? We’re going to go get you checked out, you just keep holding on nice and tight to Papa for me.”

“Ouchie,” she whispers.

“We know,” Blaine cuts in, “but we’re going to make it better, Princess.”

Blaine calls the hospital from the car, Faye in his lap in the backseat and Clemmie holding his hand, while Isaac sits up front with Kurt. He keeps checking in the back and then turning back to Kurt worriedly, lower lip trembling. “Daddy,” he whispers, “is Faye going to die?”

Sometimes Kurt forgets that Isaac’s only six.  Right now he looks like an old man, the weight of the world on his shoulders. “She just had a bit of a fall, she’s going to be fine Izzy. Two year olds are very resilient, you’re maybe too young to remember, but Clem gave us more than her fair share of scares once she started toddling. The doctors will check her over, she’ll probably have a scan to make sure her brain hasn’t fallen out of her nose or something—“

Isaac giggles uncertainly.

“And then we’ll go home. Don’t look so worried, darling. I need you to keep Clemmie entertained for me, can you do that?”

“Yes. They won’t let us all go with Faye for her scan, will they?”

“No, no they won’t. How did you know that?”

“From when Clemmie had to get her x-ray, they only let you go. Papa and me read a story, about the tigers and the honey badgers and the pirate ship.”

Kurt drops Blaine and Faye near the hospital doors, where a nurse is waiting for them. “I’ve not heard that one before.”

“No,” Isaac replies, turning in his seat to stare out of the back window and watch them disappear indoors. Clemmie is curled up on her own seat, thumb hooked in her mouth. “I think Papa made it up. Shall we make up another story this time?”

“Sure.” Kurt parks and scurries around the side of the car to help Clemmie down. “You want to hear a story, honey?”

By the time a nurse comes to find them in the waiting room, Kurt has downed three cups of vile coffee out of the machine, had chocolate wrappers shoved in his lap, coke spilled on his shirt, and there is a mouse army taking down the empire of the seven squirrels using nothing but cheese and thimbles.

Faye is fine. Well, there’s a lump, a headache, a concussion, and strict orders to take it easy, but no brain damage or bleeding, so Kurt will take it.  He doesn’t know if he’s more proud of Faye for being so brave, or Blaine for being so calm. He’d half expected the nurse to come find him and ask them to swap, Blaine’s track record at hospitals reads as one large minefield of disasters.

That night, all three children sleep in Kurt and Blaine’s bed. Isaac is lying along the very end like a dog, on top of the comforter despite the chill in the air. Clemmie is splayed out like a starfish on her back, taking up almost the entire bed, Faye is curled up in a ball on Blaine’s chest, and Kurt?

Well, Kurt thinks people who wax lyrical about precious family moments in bed must have a much bigger bed than he and Blaine do, because he’s been vanquished from it and is currently on the floor with a handful of pillows and the cats. Faye’s head suddenly appears over the edge of the bed, Blaine’s arm around her the only thing stopping her from toppling over for the second time that day. “Daddy? Love lots,” she says, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“Love you lots and lots too, Princess.”

They’ll just have to go and buy a bigger bed tomorrow.

And maybe crash helmets, for the females in the family who are clearly utter disaster areas.


End file.
